Damn, I Fell in Love
by RazorbladeKiss0397
Summary: Sam is a high school student and it's her senior year.Danny is a high school teacher and it is his first year being a teacher. Note: Sam is 17 and Danny is 21. (No Ghost powers, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just like you, I am a huge Danny Phantom fan! I hope you enjoy this little story I will be writing. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but the great Butch Hartman does! (That damn genius!)**

"Ugghhhhh." Sweet, woke up five minutes earlier than I'm supposed to, beat the alarm clock again! I set my alarm clock to wake up 6:00 but I always wake up five minutes early. It's like my body is programmed to be like that.

Well, time to get ready for the day. It is the first day of school as a senior and my last year as high school student. FINALLY! That means after this school year I won't have to see that annoying excuse of human being, Paulina.

My thoughts start racing about how I have changed since I was 15, now being 17. My dark black hair has grown a lot since then and is now down to my waist. I like to wear it down because it is easy to use to hide my face. My body has a bit more curves, my breasts are small compared to the majority of females, and my butt well it is a little bigger than the average girl. Hey, that's what makes me right? I really don't care for my looks though. I'm still and always will be an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian who is indeed a Goth, who will defend the rights of women everywhere. If people don't like that, they are just going to have to deal with it!

Before I knew it, it was already 6:15 and I was dressed in my signature outfit. My black shirt with purple oval on it that shows my midriff with my favorite skirt and purple stockings, and of course my bad boys, black combat boots, so I can kick some ass! I also put my black leather bracelets on, one on each wrist as well with my matching black choker.

I noticed the breakfast on the table next to my bed and note, probably from Pamela or as "the one who gave birth to me." I went to my iPod and started to play my music, to kill sometime before I left for school. Making my way to the table and swaying my hips to the music. I grab the note to read. The lyrics start to come in from the instrumental intro, "Yo, pretty ladies around the world." The note says:

'Eat up your breakfast Samantha! Oh, and good luck on your first day back to school! Your father and I left early today so don't wonder where we are at.'

-Love Your Mom

She knows how much I hate being called Samantha! Call me Sam! SAMMM! Whatever, plus I never really tell my parents bye, for fear they will throw me in a pink frilly dress. I'm pretty sure if you looked at my violet eyes they are glazed with horror.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

I hear the music and I know it is 6:15, time for me to get up and get ready for work. I get up singing to the lyrics.

"Yo, pretty ladies around the world.

Gotta a weird thing to show you.

So tell all the boys and girls.

Tell your brother, your sister and your momma too.

We're about to go down

And you know just what to do.

Wave your hands in the air like you don't care."

Nice, "Word Up! by Korn." My neighbor sure has a great taste in music. I'm just surprised it wasn't a 80s song, all though this is a cover from the original one done by Cameo. Ever since I moved back to Amity Park, since I finished up college I moved out of my parents' house and into this one. Yup, I finally moved out of Fenton Works, I thought I was going to live there forever. It's been two weeks since I moved in and I still haven't caught one glimpse of my neighbors once, but at least I always have a personal alarm that plays music.

I can't believe it. I'm going to be working with my sister, Jazz. Well, be on the same grounds as her, a co-worker. Haha, I guess we both couldn't stay away from mom and dad, even if they still go after ghosts.

I glanced at time and notice it was 7:00. Wait its 7:00! I need to leave now to get everything ready. Let's check if I have everything. Yup, have everything, well I hope so. Now check if my attire is acceptable, I went to the full length mirror in my room to check real quickly. I have gotten really tall over the years, 5'6" and my black hair is pretty long but not too long. Alright, black solid shoes, khakis, white button up shirt and a red tie…I feel like dork, "Well you just have to suck it up Mr. Fenton and deal with it," I told myself. I ran out my house with my belongings and jumped into my car. "I am off to my first day as a teacher!" Geez, I'm excited and nervous.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

I looked up from my book and saw it was 7:30, time to start walking to school. I grab my backpack that is purple and looks like a spider. I head out the door but not before I tell my grandma bye. She is the only one that understands me, I think to myself as I walk off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know, Butch Hartman owns it and stuff.**

 **P.S. I am so sorry I have not update! I have been writing on my phone so I have Chapter just need to review them and what not. Thanks for the Reviews and Follows they mean a lot! (Currently trying not knock my laptop over.)**

 **Lets start off with Danny's P.O.V. :D**

I step out of my car and start looking at Casper High. I thought I would never come back here. I start walking to the entrance with my backpack full of everything I would need when all of sudden I hear, "Hey baby brother!"

She's here already, "Jazz, don't call me that when were at work, it might make the students not respect me." My sister says brushing it off like it's nothing, "Relax Danny, there isn't any students here, plus if there was any students it's better for them to find out now, then later." She was right, "I know, but you would still get respect from them since you're their Counselor. You give them advice and fix their problems and lives." She just looked at me and said, "Whatever Danny, you're a teacher and you give them knowledge, a Pre-Cal teacher at that and they are supposed to respect you any ways."

I say in defensively and proud, "Hey I'm not just a Pre-Cal teacher. I also teach college Algebra II for the students who are eligible for the class. That means duel credit!" All she did was scream, "Nerd," as she started walking ahead of me.

Wow, I didn't know I was going to be that defensive and proud about my job. I use to be horrible at math, but then all of sudden, I got really good at it and found out I enjoyed math, once I understood it. Thus, deciding to become a math teacher who teaches Pre-Cal and college Algebra II. I thought it would make some of the students' life a little easier in college if I taught a duel-credit class.

I walked into the front office to sign in where I see teachers already printing out papers. I giggle and thinking procrastinators, that's why they give us the Thursday and Friday the week before school starts to get our shit together. "Who is she is calling a nerd," a man's voice asked. Jazz said, "Danny," and I said, "Me," the same time as she spoke. "Hey Tuck," I say to the familiar voice. "What's up man, ready for you first day, math geek," he says in excitement but I can tell he is picking at me. "Sure, pick on the new teacher. Just because you graduated college a year earlier than me and started working here last school year," I said back teasing him. "What is it you teach, BBIC or BBIS? Business Bus Information blah, blah," I used my hand as puppet for the 'blah, blah' part to piss him off. "Hey, that class is important for future business workers, and involves sweet, sweet, technology," he says like he was confessing some undying love for someone. I replied back to him a little grossed out and laughing, "Ewww dude, well I'm going to my room to get ready and before Lancer comes in here. Still can't believe he works here." I walk out of the door just to hear Tucker say, "I know man," and then hear him say to himself, "Maybe I should get out of here and go to my classroom."

Classic Tucker, I still can't believe it working at the same place as my friend that I have known since second grade. My classroom is located on the right side of the school, next to stair wells and an exit that students would use to get out or come back in the school when they were skipping. From my classroom to Tuckers all I have to do is go straight down the hall I'm in, turn right, and the second door on my right is his class, which is full of computers.

The door to my classroom is right next to the stairwell, and when you enter you see my desk. My desk is set up to look at the board that is on the wall that students will look at when I teach. I set up my room horizontally rather than, vertically, I think I'll feel more comfortable like that, more walking space for me when I'm teaching.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

I arrived at school at 7:45, cool only fifteen more minutes till classes start. I can see what schedule my best friend Veronica has. We all get our schedules mailed to us, and the Thursday and Friday before the week of starts we get our books and shove them into our rightful lockers.

Veronica has been my best friend since 9th grade, our lockers were next to each other and she started talking to me when I went to shove all the supplies I had in my locker. We were both nervous and no one would talk to us, so we bonded real quickly. Especially after Paulina picked on her and I stood up for her, she has always been the one who doesn't want to start trouble and just takes the insults.

She is light complicated and little on the chubby side, but she is three inches taller than me so she is 5'3". She has curly light brown hair, which goes half-way down her back, her eyes are bluish-green, which change with the clothes she wears. Anyways, I think she is an extremely pretty girl, who is really nice. She balances out my thoughts and personality, and that is why I'm so glad to have met her, plus she really make me laugh! She is also Hispanic, her mom is from Mexico and her dad is white.

I walk up to my locker and see she is already there looking bored out of her mind, I then say, "Hey Vero," I noticed she jumped up a little when I said that. "Sam, you scared me," she says her voice that goes high pitched at times, and her eyes all big, yet she still has that smile on her face that she always has. I couldn't help but start laughing and try to apologize to her through my fits of laughter. She then says in her excited tone she always has, "It's okay! Let me see your schedule!" I start it taking out of backpack and she goes through my schedule.

"Let's see," she said before reading my schedule:

Monday and Wednesday

•1st period 8-9:25

Health: Coach Hudson

•2nd Period 9:30-10:55

Pre-Cal: Mr. Fenton

•Homeroom 11:00-11:40

Mr. Fenton

"Then we have lunch to 11:40 to 12:25," she say then proceeds with my schedule.

•3rd Period 12:30-1:55

Physics: Dr. Zadorozhny

•4th period 2:00-3:25

College Algebra II: Mr. Fenton

Veronica turns and says to me with a puzzled and sorry expression, "Man you have Mr. Fenton a lot." I leaned against my locker, "I know," I began to say, "I just wonder who he is?" She says to me with a serious face, "I heard he is Ms. Fenton's' little brother." I looked at her than say in awe, "Really? Well that must be interesting working with your sibling." Veronica then says with her chirpy voice and laughing while she says, "Yeah, hopefully he's not a loser or mean!"

I reply with a 'ditto.' "Anyways we have the same schedule for Monday and Tuesday, except for homeroom, I have Mr. Lancer." I start laughing and point at her, "Sucks to be you!"

"I know, anyways on with your schedule:

Tuesday and Thursday

•5th Period 8:00-9:25

Choir: Mr. Wagner

• 6th Period 9:30-10:55

English 4: Mr. Lancer

•Homeroom 11:00-11:40

(Lunch)

•7th Period 12:30-1:55

Study Hall (basically free period)

•8th Period 2:00-3:25

U.S. History: Mr. Payne

Veronica interrupts my trance of the thoughts I have thinking about the teachers I have, "We only 8th together." I start thinking in a positive way, "Hey at least we get end the school day together, wait, how the hell did I get Choir!?" The bell rings letting us know class is about to start in five minutes. She starts laughing at me, "I guess that's what you get for making fun of last year when I got stuck in it." I get my schedule back from her and put in my backpack making sure I zipped it up. "Let's go," she says in excitement. Then we're off to first period, this school year better not suck I start thinking.


End file.
